moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate
Appearance Nate's eyes are blue as the winter sky, his hair brushed by knife into a loose fashion, along with a beard giving him the appearance of a Mage, or Paladin, and he weights around 170 Lb, his posture always straight, but not with arrogant pride with habit. His physical condition is probably above the average rogue, his muscles are noticable if he ever took off his armor, but their not buldging as if their on steroids. (*Cough* Warriors I'm on to you.) He seems to have a dark, but not uncomfortable atmosphere. It feels as if hes a emotionally damaged but not necessarily mean or cruel person. Early History Nate Coldfist, born a noble of the house of Coldfist and Perenolde in Alterac city was spoiled by his parents, but he preferred to do hard work to gain instead of recieving from his wealthy family. A attack on Alterac City after the Alliance of Lordaeron found out about his nation's betrayal caused the destruction of the city and murdered his parents. He was forced to flee to Southshore, where ironically the town's guards took care of him until he made his way to Stromgarde, with a guard's shortsword he had stolen. He was bent on making his life as a mugger and pickpocket there. During his time at Stromgarde he became a bane of the people, everyone there knew his name and the guard tried to arrest him, but with no such luck. Finally a SI:7 operative was sent to eliminate him. Lucky for him the operative was actually sent to recruit him and bring him to Stormwind, he gave Nate a choice that he knew he would have to follow. Join SI:7 or die outside the walls of Strom. SI:7 He was trained by this fellow that he knew only by nickname, "Shadowblade." Nate soon became a expert in lockpicking, mastered his skill in pocketpicking and the art of assassination of espionage soon followed. During his time he was assigned to watch for any signs of suspicion in the city, adapt with cults, guilds, and orders that were a threat to Stormwind. His greed for blood-money increased suddenly after a few operatives were bragging about how much gold Shaws gave them for the head of a corrupt noble. This did not help his reckless personality. Outlawed As a foolish and young man he was persuaded to gamble with a group of outlaws, or so called 'friends.' The cards were fixed when they played and Nate gotten into debt, he soon joined a ring of smuggles known as the Freewind Smugglers. Unfortunately for Nate a man named Walus who working for SI:7 already infiltrated the ring, their rouse as a union of merchants was shattered. Walus decided at a meeting to corner the Smugglers, he rounded up the Stormwind Guard and they cut down the smugglers in the Slaughtered Lamb Tavern. Bringing Nate and a few surviving members to the Stockades. A crazed Gnome who shared a cell with Nate decided he couldn't take it anymore, puked up a picklock and got them free, for the moment. They had to open the door when the patrolling jailors were out of sight, they made their way out and dashed away from the place, escaping Stormwind with dozens of guards on their tails, they rested when they swam the river to Raven Hil. It took years for the guard to forget who he is and wanted posters torn off. Personality Nate's a polite and kind individual at first glance but this is misleading Additional Facts SI:7 burned any information about him except a copy owned by them. His real name is Benjamin Coldfist, which has records of everything about his past and his crimes within Stormwind. "Nate" is a cover name SI:7 gave him, you don't see SI:7 agents giving their real names, do you? SI:7 operatives would not be fond upon asking about him or bothered to say anything about Nate, due to a fact he could bring evidence of corruption on their part. Category:Human Category:AllianceCategory:Alliance Rogue